Taki (card game)
Taki ( ) is an Israeli game which is an expansion of Crazy Eights. It is made by Shafir games. The game's creator is Haim Shafir. The game takes about 20 minutes, is for 2-10 players, and is for ages 5 and up. It is very popular in Israel. Game overview Each player must follow with a card of the same color or figure. Special cards may change the direction of play, skip a player's turn, make other players draw cards, change the color and allow a player to discard of more than one card. The Game Contains 112 cards (2 identical sets of 56). The Object of the Game is to discard all cards of one's hand. How to Play the Game Shuffle all the cards and deal 8 cards to each player. Put the remainder of the deck in the center as a draw pile. Turn over the top card of the draw pile and place it face up next to the draw pile to form a discard pile. The upper card of the discard pile is called the Leading Card. The youngest player goes first. Each player in his turn (starting clockwise) is allowed to discard of a card (or cards) onto the leading card, in one of the following ways: 1. By matching its color. 2. By matching its number or figure. 3. By using a SuperTaki, Switch Color, or Crazy Card. A player, who cannot play, must draw one card from the draw pile and may use it only in the next round. A player who is left with one card in his hand must announce "Last card!". If he fails to do so before the next player made his move, he must draw 4 cards from the draw pile. The game ends when the first player has discarded his last card. Special Cards All the cards which are not regular number cards are Action Cards. An Action Card can affect the player who uses it, the next player or all the players. These cards are the heart of the game and using them wisely is the key for winning- * Stop - The next player loses his turn. * +2 - Forces the next player to draw 2 cards or discard another +2 which forces the next player to draw 4 or follow with a +2 as well, etc. The player who cannot follow with a +2 must draw 2 cards for every +2 card which has been played. After he collected the cards, the last +2 card in the draw pile is free to be used as a color or a number. * Switch Direction - Reverses the direction of the play. * Switch Color - Allows the user to determine the color to be played by the next player. This card may be played at any time except after +2 which is still active. * TAKI – Discarding a "TAKI" card allows a player to follow with all the cards of the same color as the TAKI. A TAKI card must be closed at the end of its use by declaring "Closed TAKI!" after the last card. If the player does not close the TAKI, it is considered still "Open" and the next player may use it to get rid of all his cards of the same color as well. The TAKI remains open until one of the players who made use of it declares "Closed TAKI" or if a card of a different color has been played. * SuperTaki - A wild TAKI which gives the user the right to choose its color. * Crazy Card - Forces all the players to pass their cards to the player sitting next to them in the direction chosen by the user. This card is transparent; therefore the leading card after a crazy card had been played remains the one underneath it. The direction of the play after a crazy card had been played is the direction of the switch. * Plus - Can only be played with another card of the same color. The plus card must be played first and on top of it another card of the same color. Plus may never be played alone. 2 Plus cards of the same color can be played together. * +3 - The combination of the card Plus and the card 3 creates a special action. A player who discards of this combination forces all the other players to draw 3 cards from the draw pile. The players can avoid it if one of the players holds such a combination (in any color). He may play it (even out of turn), "save" everybody and "punish" the first player who must then draw 3 cards himself. End of the game The first player to get rid of all his cards is the winner. The winner opens the next round. Scoring points The points scored are 'bad' points. At the end of each round the winner scores (-100) points. All the others score the sum of the cards remaining in their hands as follows: For each Number Card - The value of the card. For each Action Card - As listed for each Action Card. After 6 rounds, the points are totaled and the champion is the player with the lowest score. Another version of this game is Ku-Ku Taki. In this one you have to make animal sounds. Similar games TAKI is a member of the shedding family of card games. The shedding family of card games consists of games where the objective is to get rid of all your cards while preventing the other players from getting rid of their cards. *Uno *Mau Mau (card game) *Mao *Crazy Eights *Macau *SKIP-BO *MAD Magazine Card Game *O'NO 99 External links *Shafir Games *Tik Taki, a downloadable taki game *iTAKI *Yaki Taki - the first online taki (en) Category:Dedicated deck card games he:טאקי